Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices (e.g., embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC) devices) and removable memory devices (e.g., removable universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices and other removable storage cards), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Users of non-volatile data storage devices increasingly rely on the non-volatile storage devices to store and provide rapid access to a large amount of data. For example, a user may store large audio files, images, videos, and other files at a data storage device.
As the data storage device nears a storage capacity, performance of the data storage device may be reduced. For example, when the data storage device stores a large amount of data (e.g., data corresponding to audio files, images, and/or videos), finding available memory space at which to write new data to the data storage device may consume time and may cause a user of the data storage device to perceive a “lag.” To prevent users from perceiving such a lag, some devices adopt a “worst case” operating scenario and operate as if the devices are always at capacity (e.g., so that users do not perceive a lag corresponding to the actual amount of data stored at the device). However, such a technique may cause the devices to perform too slowly. Other devices may deny users access to the full storage capacity in order to avoid such a lag when the devices store large amounts of data. However, such devices may cause legal or public relations issues (e.g., if users are unhappy about not having access to the entire storage capacity).